The Originals Season 5 (Sort Of)
by Puppyjune1818
Summary: This is something I decided to do to past time before Season 5 starts. It's not the best, but I hope you read it. 7 years after the Hollow gets split among siblings, Freya find a way to bring them back together? But, how do they get Elijah back after he was compelled. How does Klaus come back into Hope's life? And how have all their lives changed? And What's in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's something to past some time till Season 5 starts. I'm not sure if I want to continue. So please tell me if you think I should. Tell me if there's anything I should change.**_

Freya had been jumping around from California, New York, Mystic Falls, and Chicago. It has been almost 7 years since the hollow was split into 4 parts and into her siblings. Kol was probably doing the best of all of them. Kol had proposed to Davina not long after everything that had happened. They had gotten married in private, except Marcel, Josh and Josh's boyfriend, and Freya was there. Kol had turned Davina three years after they had gotten married.

Rebekah and Marcel were happy for a while. They are now on a small break. Freya had no idea what it was about though. Rebekah and Freya always went out to get coffee and talk about everything. They were in New York City, were Marcel had a sort of vampire club started.

Nikklaus was in Chicago. Freya rarely saw him, he always stated he was busy. He probably only agreed to meet with Freya to learn about Hope. Klaus had found a home, it was a grand mansion and you could tell that he tried to keep things under control for the sake of Hope and the family. But, lately there have been tons of missing people and mysterious murders in the Chicago area. He had spent most of his time in his home and painting, some of his work is now hanging in museums all around the world.

The one person she couldn't keep track of was Elijah. She knew where he was in general. But, something was off. She knew he was in France, at least he was, a witch must have been stopping people from tracking him. And he seemed to have no interest in getting any type of contact with Freya, or his family. In which was pretty strange compared to what he usually is like. He hasn't even seeked out asking how Hope or Hayley was. Freya has been trying to find him, but has failed. Rebekah is trying to do the best she can, Hayley also is a little worried. Klaus doesn't want to talk about it.

Freya, well she spent all her time trying to figure out how to permanently get rid of the Hollow, sometimes Vincent helped. Though life definitely wasn't going the greatest right now. Freya had broken up with Keelin though, well it was complicated. Keelin had found a great job opportunity that she's always wanted. And it was in Africa. And Freya had wanted to stay in New Orleans to find a way to destroy the hollow. Ever since her siblings have been split apart, she and Keelin had been seeing littler and littler of each other. She was dating someone right now, a nice girl named Emma, though it wasn't serious. Emma was really busy to, though she's human, so it's good for when Freya is busy.

)000(

"Klaus.", said Freya as she saw her brother. He smiled and they shared a quick hug before sitting down at a table in a restaurant.

"Freya, give me the updates. How's this Emma girl?", asked Klaus as she smirked. Freya blushed a little.

"Everything's okay. Emma and I are still together. We shared our first kiss about a month ago. Wow we haven't talked in a long time have we?", asked Freya.

"I suppose not, how's Hope, and the family?", asked Klaus.

"Hope's doing great, her ninth grade year has been going strong, she had her 15th birthday 2 weeks ago, but I suppose you knew that since, she got your letter and present. You do know you could just send letters all the time?", asked Freya.

"I don't want to interfere, now the family?", asked Klaus getting a little annoyed.

"Sorry, but Elijah would agree with me if he knew, you need to get as close to your daughter as you can.", said Freya.

"I suppose he would. Now, the family?", asked Klaus harshly. Freya rolled her eyes.

"Rebekah and Marcel are still taking a small break, but are still together. Kol and Devina are looking into adopting. Hayley started dating a boy named Jake, a witch I think. Um, Oh and Hope asked me to give you this picture.", said Freya as she digged through her purse. She then found it and gave it to Nik.

Nik looked at it and smiled. It was Hope painting a picture of the family. "Tell her it's beautiful."

"How about you tell her yourself. You still have a phone, if I'm correct you barely ever call her, she has to call you every once in awhile.", said Freya.

"So you're meeting with my sister after this?", asked Klaus. Freya nodded. "Well, I bet you must get going, I have things to do anyways." Klaus then stood up and walked away. Freya sighed and went to meet Rebekah.

 _ **So that's it for the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. And review. Sorry if it's bad, I tried.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm sorry it took a while to update, I've been trying to figure out how they would get rid of the hollow, but I'll try my best. If you have any suggestions, please tell me. One person asked if I was going to bring Haylijah in, I would love too.**_

"Bekah!", said Freya as she smiled. Rebekah smiled and ran over and they hugged. "So what questions do you have?"

"Not much, unlike Nik, I actually talk to people over the phone. The only thing I need is what is Nik up to and if there are any updates on Elijah.", said Rebekah.

Freya sighed. "No news on Elijah, and Nik is the same as always. Killing, pretending that his problems aren't real, avoiding talking about Elijah, almost ignoring Hope."

Rebekah sighed. "Of course he is. So have you seen Kol recently? And Hope and Hayley?", she asked.

"Yeah, I expect he told you about how He and Davina are looking into adopting? Hope's birthday was a couple weeks ago, she had fun. Hayley has a boyfriend, a witch, he's got out of college a months ago. Jake is his name.", said Freya.

"Oh, yeah, I have to call Kol and ask what they have decided soon. What about you? Have you been okay ever since Keelin left?", asked Rebekah.

"I'm doing okay, still hurts, I thought she was the one. I was going to marry her someday. I wanted to. But, Emma's nice, I was thinking about telling her about being a witch.", said Freya.

Rebekah smiled sadly, "But, you miss Keelin, I need to tell you something Freya."

"What?", asked Freya.

"I spoke to Keelin recently. She misses you. She's single. Freya, I know I have said this before, but you need to give up on us for at least a while. You have a human life, you need to spend it in the best way you can. I know you're not in love with Emma, maybe you and Keelin?", said Rebekah.

"Why is it that everytime I see you, that you try to get me to get back together with Keelin?", asked Freya.

"I'm sorry, but I like the idea of you and Keelin.", said Rebekah.

"Rebekah, I need to get over her, besides what about you and Marcel?", asked Freya. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"There is nothing about that. Marcel was being, well, not nice, for a lack of a better word.", said Rebekah.

"When will you be able to tell me what happened between you two?",

asked Freya.

"When I feel ready.", said Rebekah. "And we have plenty of time, we're both vampires, and he is a super vampire."

Freya felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Excuse me.", said Freya. Then she stood up and walked a little bit away from the table.

"Vincent?", asked Freya.

" _ **Freya, I think I found something."**_ , he said.

"What do you mean?", asked Freya.

" _ **I mean I found something to reunite your siblings and get rid of the hollow for good. You better get back to New Orleans.",**_ said Vincent.

"Right away.", said Freya now smiling. She hung up and went back to Rebekah.

"Is what he was saying the truth?", asked Rebekah. Freya smiled.

"I hope so.", said Freya. Rebekah smiled and hugged Freya.

"I'll call Kol, you get in contact with Nik, and then, well, all we need then is.", said Rebekah. Now starting to think.

"Elijah.", said Freya as she sighed. Rebekah nodded. "I guess we'll have to find him."

)000(

Elijah smiled to himself as his hands glided along the piano's keys. He loved music, it was like everything was on a different plane of existence than he. His life was perfect except.

He doesn't have any of his memories from before 7 years ago. People have told him who he was and that he had family. But, none of that really mattered to him. I didn't take long to find out he was a vampire, actually, one of the first vampires. He knew he had siblings. Finn, who is rumored to be dead, but then again, people thought he was dead. Freya, she's suppose to be a witch, people think she's alive. Nikklaus, an apparently evil one, he might be alive. Rebekah, she's alive and in New York, well the last time people have spotted her she was. And Kol. People have to clue about him.

Elijah stood up and bowed as the small crowd cheered for him. Elijah played pop up shows all around France. It was a good life, he was immortal, so he wasn't wasting anything.

Elijah had a penthouse apartment, and that was good. He dated people, but not really anyone important. The only thing Elijah never wanted to do, was to meet his family, there must be a reason he doesn't have his memories.

 _ **I'll try to update more often. Again, if you have any suggestions on how to get rid of the Hollow, I'd really appreciate it. And tell me who's life do you want more of. And tell me what you would like Elijah's life to be more like. And please review. I started this because, I've been looking for a story like this, and I couldn't find any, I didn't really have a big plan, but I'm brainstorming. So, tell me what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was thinking and though there were great suggestions, I found a way they could possibly destroy the Hollow, it isn't too clever, just was thinking about the book and how they could replicate it. Sorry that I don't update to often, I'm trying to change that, so read the chapter and tell me what you think. Oh, Keelin will be in the next chapter.**

"Vincent, what is it that you found?", asked Freya upon entering the compound.

Vincent stood their with a smile on his face. "I was thinking about our plan to rescue Elijah from the hollow years ago, and I remembered the pendant. The pendant held his soul, and Finn's before that."

Freya rolled her eyes. "Yes, but the pendant has now shattered. Besides it wouldn't have enough power to hold the Hollow. Vincent nodded.

"But, what if we recreated it, and like the book was able to hold the Hollow in the first place? By four powerful witches putting a part of their magic into the book, now the Hollow is more powerful now, what if we had four witches, and the ancestors with us?", said Vincent. Freya thought on that.

"It could work.", said Freya. "So, you, me, but who else, because I don't think Hope should be a part of this, and Davina is a Vampire now."

"I don't know, but it could work, and then all we have to do is break the pendant.", said Vincent. Freya nodded.

"It's worth a shot. But, we would need to make sure everyone is for the plan, and that means, finding Elijah. I did a locator spell, he's in Paris. But, he isn't answering any of my calls or texts. It isn't like him."

"I'll ask around and see what I can do, you get in contact with the other siblings.", said Vincent.

"I will. And then I'll find Elijah.", said Freya. Vincent nodded.

)000(

"Kol, Davina!", greeted Freya as she walked up and gave them each a hug.

"Sister, what is the occasion.", said Kol. Davina nudged him with her arm. He smiles.

"We think we have found a way to get rid of the Hollow. It will allow us to be a family again.", said Freya. Kol and Davina looked surprised.

"Are you serious.", said Kol. Freya nodded he smiled. "How?"

She then spent the next hour explaining. Kol smiled.

"So then all we need is Elijah?", asked Kol.

"If we can find him.", said Freya.

"Yeah, he's acting like a complete different person.", said Kol, "He never answers when I contact him."

"I'm going to find him in France, and hopefully I can understand what's going on with him.", said Freya.

"Maybe Davina should go with you. I know I can't, but you shouldn't go alone.", said Kol.

"No, Davina doesn't need to come. I think I'll be able to handle it.", said Freya.

"No offense Freya, you are a powerful witch, but can you really take on and Original Vampire?", asked Kol.

"I have before. I'll just do what I can.", said Freya. Kol sighed. "And Kol, you need to be on the lookout for powerful witches, for the plan. We need two more after Vincent and I." Kol nodded.

"Be careful Freya.", said Kol.

"No Promises.", said Freya. They shared a quick hug before Freya left for the airport.

 **I hope you liked the chapter, please review and tell me what you think, and what you think should happen. I love Haylijah, but I'm sort of mad at Hayley, so tell me what type of couples you would like to see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm going to try to update more often, and try to start making**

 **longer chapters, now that I have free time, and hopefully they'll be better written better.**

Freya walked through the streets of France. The lights were stunning. She couldn't believe where she was. France, she has been here before, but not in years, it was so different. Now, all she had to do was find Elijah.

She had no idea where to start. She looked down when she saw her phone was ringing. She looked down and saw it was Klaus who was calling her.

"Hello?", she answered.

" _ **Freya, I have someone in France who has seen Elijah, he plays piano at different restaurants and diners. I can't say who or anything else, but good luck."**_ , said Klaus before he hung up.

Freya wondered what Klaus meant, and how she was suppose to know where he would play at next. Freya went into the nearest diner she saw. She walked up to the counter.

"May I help you?", asked the waitress.

"Yes, I am looking for an Elijah Mikaelson. Have you ever heard of him?", asked Freya. The girl's eyes grew big.

"Who's asking?", asked the girl.

"His sister, Freya Mikaelson.", said Freya. The girl's eyes grew even bigger.

"I suggest you leave this country, he doesn't want to be near his family.", said the girl.

"I understand that. Though, I am his older sister, and I do believe I should be looking out for him, tell him I found a way to break our curse, and then return him to our family, it is my job to do so, and if you get in my way, I promise it will be the last thing you do.", said Freya.

"Like I said, I suggest you leave, it is my coven's job to keep Elijah away from the likes of you and your family until needed, so unless you want the whole coven on you're back, you will do as I say.", said the girl.

"Sarah, it's okay, I'll talk to her.", said a voice from behind Freya. Freya turned around and was surprised to see Keelin standing there.

"Hello, Freya."

)000(

"What's wrong Tracey?", asked Elijah. The girl he was dating was looking quite depressed after receiving a phone call from her sister.

"Your sister's in town.", said Tracey.

Elijah stiffened. "Which one?"

"The Eldest, Freya Mikaelson.", said Tracey. "She threatened Sarah, then Keelin distracted her."

"Remind me what Keelin said again.", said Elijah as he beckoned for Tracey to join him on the couch. Tracey smiled and walked over to him.

"Her and Freya used to be a couple.", said Tracey. She sat down besides him.

"As in a romantic way?", asked Elijah. Tracey nodded. "Like you and me?", he added. Tracey nodded. "So they kissed like this?" Elijah leaned over and kissed her. When they broke apart Tracey laughed.

"Probably not exactly like that.", said Tracey. Elijah smiled. He held her in his arms and smiled. Tracey was coming close to being Elijah's true girlfriend.

"Why do you think she's here?", asked Elijah.

"She's looking for you, probably has something to do with that spirit being inside of you all, like Keelin said. Though, I'm not sure if you can trust them.", said Tracey.

 **Okay, Tell me what you think in reviews, next chapter, Hope and Hayley will be in it, and of course Freya and Keelin, and Elijah.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter is longer, and I was wondering if I should pair Hayley with Elijah again, I love them, but I'm kind of mad at Hayley for treating Elijah like that. Well anyways, tell me what you think.**_

)000(

"Hope! Not again!", sighed Hayley. She had caught Hope halfway through climbing through the window. Hope sighed as she went back into her room where her mother was glaring at her.

"You can't stop me from going!", yelled Hope.

"I said you can't go to the party, you are grounded after you snuck out last time to visit that insane boyfriend of yours.", snapped Hayley.

"He is not insane! Gosh, you may be able to stop me from seeking out my dad, but not Hayden, he is a great man!", said Hope.

"Gosh, you are impossible, is this how I was like your age, or is it your father's trait. And Hayden is not a saint, he is a sinner. He is a terrible influences, does he really care about you?", asked Hayley.

Hope laughed. "Well Jake cares about you, do you care about him?",

"That is not the point!", said Hayley.

"Of course not, because you still are in love with my dad's brother, but you won't admit it, unlike you I admit that I love Hayden.", said Hope.

"Hope, you do not love Hayden, as I am not in love with Elijah.", said Hayley.

"Really?", asked Hope who was now smirking. "Well, anyways, you can't stop me mom, I'm more powerful than you, so I suggest you let me past so I can go to the party."

"No way.", said Hayley. "I am your mother, you will listen to me."

"Fine, let's compromise, I'll go to the party, but I will be back before ten.", said Hope. Before Hayley could respond Hope walked past her. Hayley sighed and sat down on Hope's bed.

"Klaus would be a way better parent than me.", she said.

)000(

"So, what do you want?", asked Freya. She had taken a seat with Keelin. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know that. But, it's nice to see you.", said Keelin.

"It's nice seeing you too.", said Freya. Keelin smiled.

"You know that job opportunity I went to in Africa for, well it lead me to France. One day I was out on a date and I saw a familiar face playing piano, it was Elijah, and I realized that something was wrong. I met Tracey and Sarah and they explained to me what had happened, and we became friends. They explained to me that he had his memories compelled away.", said Keelin.

"Why didn't you tell me?", said Freya who was hurt that Keelin would keep something from her.

"Tracey explained that he didn't want to be found because the Hollow could come back to life.", said Keelin.

Before Freya responded her phone started ringing.

" _ **Hey, it's Emma, some teenage girl named Hope says she knows you, she just didn't know how to get in contact with you."**_

"Thanks Emma, put her on the phone.", said Freya.

" _ **Where are you? I tried using the crystal ball to contact you for lessons, but you weren't there.", said Hope.**_

"I can't do magic lessons tonight, I'm in a different country.", said Freya.

" _ **You know it's hard to sneak away from mom, and why the hell are you in a different country?"**_

"Language. And it's a family matter, I'm in France. And I know it's hard to sneak away from Hayley, but I said I'd teach you when I can, and at the moment I can't.", said Freya.

" _ **France, does this have to do with Elijah? Is he okay?", asked Hope.**_

"I can't talk right now, tell Emma that I'll call her later.", said Freya. Freya then hung up.

"Who's Emma?", asked Keelin.

"Just a girl.", said Freya. Keelin faked a smile.

"I need to tell you something.", said Keelin.

"What?", said Freya.

"I still love you.", said Keelin.

Freya didn't know what to say. "Then you shouldn't have left."

Keelin got a text and then looked up at Freya. "I know where you'll find Elijah tonight."

)000(

"Tracey, how's Elijah?", asked Sarah as Tracey sat down on a bar stool.

"Fine, doesn't know if he can trust his sister. Still believes I love him.", said Tracey. "And Keelin?"

"She's still in the dark, doesn't know about the coven's plans.", said Sarah.

"I'm talking about your feelings for her. I know you would have killed her by now if you didn't feel something for her.", said Tracey.

"Fine, I'm fond of Keelin, but I'll still kill her sooner or later, and what of your fondness for Elijah?", asked Sarah.

"Just a ploy.", said Tracey stiffly. Sarah laughed.

"The coven and I have been talking, we think that Elijah should meet Freya, we want to destroy the Hollow right? Well, we need the siblings together and they can get back into Hope Mikaelson and then we kill the girl and the Hollow along with her, it's a better plan than trying to kill four Originals.", said Sarah.

"Is the coven mad? We can't kill a tribrid.", said Tracey.

Sarah smiled. "We can, it will be hard, the Hollow's powerful, but for a couple seconds she'll be knocked out from the power to take over the body, and we can drive a dagger into her heart."

"Great plan, how do you expect to be able to get near Hope with her family around. Or even have Hope around all four Originals, even if those four are together, they would not let Hope around them at all?", asked Tracey.

"We'll follow them back to New Orleans, then all we need to do is get Hope to trust us, then appeal to the animal inside of her, that part of her that wants to take action, that wants to save the day, to not be in the dark, and she'll easily want to be there, then the rest is up to you and I.", said Sarah. Tracey sighed.

"Then you better text Keelin.", said Tracey. Sarah smiled.

"Gladly.", said Sarah.

)000(

Elijah was walking to his next job when someone slammed hi against a wall. Elijah tried to break free, but this man was stronger than him, that had never happened before. "Who are you?"

The man smiled. "Marcel Gerard." Elijah stiffened.

"I thought you were in America, the leader of the Chicago vampires, am I right?", asked Elijah.

"Yes, usually I am, but I heard Freya was on the look out for you, and I thought someone should be able to tell you what happened."

"Then what happened?", asked Elijah, when he finally pushed Marcel off.

"There was an evil force threatening your family called The Hollow, it went after your niece, Hope Mikaelson, you and your family couldn't permanently destroy The Hollow, so Vincent, a witch, placed her soul in you and your siblings bodies, and you guys can't ever see each other again, expect for Freya.", said Marcel.

"And how does it explain my memories being gone?", asked Elijah. Marcel smiled.

"You were always a family man, so you couldn't stay away from family for long, you had me compel away your memories to keep your family safe and it worked for seven years.", said Marcel.

"I thought no one can compel an Original?", said Elijah.

"I'm no regular vampire, the ancestors have blessed me, and Vincent the witch, helped weaken your mind.", said Marcel.

"And you are here too?", asked Elijah.

"Uncompell you, but there must be a problem, I've been trying throughout his conversation.", said Marcel.

"Well, Marcel Gerard, I must be going.", said Elijah. Elijah started walking away.

"Don't you want to remember?", called Marcel. Elijah stopped for a second.

"All I know is I wanted to forget and I have a feeling I'm better off without them.", said Elijah. He started off again. Marcel sighed.

)000(

 _ **Flashback - 5 years ago**_

" _What are you keeping from me?", asked Rebekah almost in tears._

" _Bekah, nothing.", said Marcel._

" _What is it, are you cheating on me? What? And don't tell me its nothing.", yelled Rebekah._

" _I'm not cheating on you, I love you Rebekah.", said Marcel._

" _How can I be with you if I can't trust you, I thought we really could be together, Nik wasn't in our way, you made peace with Elijah, I thought we could live happily ever after.", said Rebekah._

" _You can trust me, Rebekah, please don't end this.", pleaded Marcel._

" _I can't do this right now, just leave, please.", said Rebekah._

)000(

 _ **I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I hope you like the next chapter.**_

)000(

Freya held her breath as she saw Elijah walk onto the stage and started performing. Freya had to admit he looked more relaxed and stress free. He looked genuinely happy.

"I have to admit, he's doing a great job.", said Freya. Keelin who was sitting across from her smiled.

"Yeah, he is.", said Keelin.

"You said someone compelled away his memories?", asked Freya. Keelin nodded. "I need to tell my family." Freya got up and took out her phone alerting everyone.

)000(

Klaus looked down at his phone that just went off, it was from Freya.

 _You knew didn't you? About Elijah not having his memories, why didn't you tell us?_

Klaus sighed. He knew that at some point Freya would find out.

 _Nevermind that, Rebekah told me the plan, just get Elijah back to New Orleans. And be careful. - Nikklaus_

"This should be interesting.", Klaus said to himself.

)000(

Rebekah frowned as she took out for fifth try at making chocolate chip cookies. They were still as black as ever.

She looked down at her phone, it was a text from Freya.

 _Found Elijah, but bad news, his memories have been compelled away, about to confront him. I'll call u later._

Rebekah couldn't believe it. Elijah, had his memories compelled away, how was that even possible. Then it came to her, Marcel Gerard. He was hiding something from her, and now she knew what. How could he keep this from her? Rebekah knew it was long overdue to have a chat with Marcel.

)000(

Hayley sat with Hope at the breakfast table when she got a text from Freya. Before Hayley could grab her phone, Hope took it. She looked up at Hayley distress on her face.

"What?", asked Hayley.

"Freya found Elijah, but his memories are compelled away.", said Hope. Hayley suddenly had a great interest in her pancakes.

"We have to help her.", said Hope.

"I'm sure Freya can handle it, anyways you can't go nears Elijah. Besides you aren't too advanced in magic yes, school has helped, but you're not ready for complex battle spells.", said Hayley.

"But, I've been practicing.", said Hope before she realized what she had said. Hayley looked up.

"What do you mean you've been practicing, Hope I don't want this life for you, I want us to be as normal as we can be, and learning attack spells, that's dangerous.", said Hayley.

"Freya has been helping me go into it easily, and safely.", said Hope.

"Freya, I told her I didn't want her teaching you until you graduated.", said Hayley.

"Mom, I understand you, but I want to do something to help the family.", said Hope.

Hayley sighed. "How about when Freya gets back, we can talk things out?" Hope smiled.

"Deal. I love you.", said Hope.

"I love you too.", answered Hayley as she smiled.

)000(

"Kol, Freya texted and said she found Elijah, but someone compelled away his memories.", said Davina.

"Really?", asked Kol as he and Davina drank and watched football.

"Yeah, she says she'll call us later.", says Davina.

"Well, I'm sure this will be exciting.", Kol smiled.

"Hey, you know how Freya told us the plan, she needs witches right?", asked Davina.

Kol nodded. "Idea's love?"

"Yeah, I may know someone.", said Davina. "She's a friend of mine."

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you think. And any ideas for the story heading forward.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone for reviewing, the more reviews I get the more I'm inspired. Bonnie is in the chapter. I do need to get something clear though, I do not plan on Freya and Keelin already having a baby. I am open to it happening as I go on, but I already have enough plot lines to add that, but I really like the idea, and can guarantee it will happen at some point. I want to advance on their love story first.**

)000(

Freya watched as Elijah got up and bowed as herself and many others clapped. She watched as he walked over to a girl with large bouncy brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"That's Tracey, she's been dating Elijah for a while now.", said Keelin. "She's Sarah's sister."

Elijah smiled at something Tracey said. Freya then watched as Elijah's eyes looked up and meet hers, his smile fell off his face. Freya stood up, she realized that he knew who she was.

"What are you doing?", asked Keelin worried.

"Getting his attention.", said Freya. Freya nodded her heads toward the door which lead to an alleyway. She saw Elijah nod his head in understanding.

"Be careful Freya.", said Keelin. Freya nodded. She walked out the door and saw Elijah starting to follow.

Freya waited outside for a couple seconds when Elijah joined her. He studied her for a second.

"Go back to New Orleans.", he said. Freya raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"So you remember me?", she asked.

"No, but I know who you are, witch sister of the Original Vampires, not too hard for people to know about you.", said Elijah.

"How much do you know?", asked Freya.

"Well, it's hard to explain, I know about the Hollow, Hope, and our siblings. Among other things.", said Elijah.

"So you know that you were compelled?", asked Freya. Elijah nodded. "By Whom?"

"I think his name was Marcel Gerard, the head of the chicago vampires I believe. I just don't understand how he could compel an Original, especially if he doesn't know how to undo the compelling.", said Elijah. Freya looked surprised.

"Of course it was Marcel, he was always out for our family, but wait, has be tried to undo the compulsion?", asked Freya. Elijah nodded. "And it didn't work?"

"Yes.", said Elijah.

"Great, now I have another thing to do.", said Freya. She looked up at Elijah. "I found a way to contain and hopefully destroy the Hollow, we need you back in New Orleans."

"I don't want my memories back, and I'm not going to New Orleans, I'm happy where I am.", said Elijah.

"Elijah, if we do this we can be a family again.", said Freya.

"Right now, I don't know you and my family, I don't know any of you.", said Elijah.

"Elijah, you're not even curious? What about all the people you once love? Your siblings, your niece, Hayley.", asked Freya.

"I don't love any of them, and I don't even know who Hayley is, in my mind, the only family I have ever met is you, and to be honest so far, I don't like what I see.", said Elijah. Freya glared at him.

"No matter what you say, I know you are the type of person who can ignore this forever, you want a family, and you don't know why, you trust me, even when you don't want to, because that's what family does, and that's the most important thing for me, it's family, and I learned that from you. Because I'm your sister, and we love each other.", said Freya. Elijah glared at her.

Elijah used his speed to choke Freya. "You will leave me alone, or next time, family or not I'll snap your neck."

Freya got out a couple words. "I don't...bel…..ieve that."

Elijah released her. And went back inside, seconds later Keelin ran out.

"Freya, I saw Elijah come back in, I thought he killed you!", said Keelin as she helped Freya up. "Why didn't you use your magic?"

"If I did, he would never come back to New Orleans with me.", said Freya.

"I don't think he's coming back with you either way.", said Keelin.

"Nonsense, I just need some more help.", said Freya.

"Who? The rest of your siblings can't be around him.", asked Keelin.

"The woman he loves.", said Freya. "Keelin, I need to convince Hayley to come to France.

)000(

"Mom, Freya called earlier, she told me to give you a message.", said Hope with a smug look on her face.

Hayley walked in and set grocery bags on the table. "And what was it?"

Hope smiled. "She wants you to go to France to convince Elijah to come back to New Orleans."

Hayley froze. "Well, then I'll call her back and say no way."

"Mom, you still at least care about him, and the family, and unless we get Uncle Elijah to New Orleans, then our family can't be full again, I want to see my dad again.", said Hope.

"Well, I'm sure Freya can handle it.", said Hayley.

"She can't! That's the whole reason she asked you!", said Hope. "Please mom, for me."

Hayley sighed. "I'll ask Caroline to babysit."

Hope smiled for a second. "Wait a minute, I don't need a babysitter!"

)000(

"Davina! Welcome.", said Bonnie as she greeted Davina. She had met Davina while on a trip to California many years ago, and she realized Davina was a witch, and asked her for help on a spell and Davina helped. Davina had explained that she married a vampire and soon was planning on becoming one, so she wanted to use her powers for a while longer.

"Bonnie!", said Davina as the hugged. Then Bonnie saw the man behind Davina. He smirked.

"Miss Bonnie Bennett, the Mystic Falls witch. Your Davina's witch friend.", said Kol.

"Kol Mikaelson, who thought the high and mighty could get off his high horse for long enough to actually fall in love. I thought you were dead.", said Bonnie.

Davina was confused. "Do you two know each other?"

)000(

 **I hope you liked this chapter, please tell me what you think? And do you think Caroline should come into the story? And what about Bonnie, what's her life like now? Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this is a small chapter, but I have run out of most inspiration, I will try to Update as soon as I get a decent chapter size. Please review.**

"Hayley!", greeted Freya as she met Hayley at a coffee shop in France.

"So, you got me here? Now where is he?", asked Hayley.

"That's the problem, he does pop up shows, but I Keelin says that he'll be at Music For A Dime tonight. And I'm almost one hundred percent sure that he'll he there.", said Freya.

"What makes you think he'll listen to me?", asked Hayley.

"Because he once loved you, and I may have not known him long, but I know he would have done anything for you. And I know that seeing you will bring back some of those feelings, he will trust you. And he couldn't kill me so he probably won't kill you.", said Freya.

"That was years ago though.", said Hayley.

"Tell me, do you love him?", asked Freya. Hayley didn't answer. Freya smiled softly. "Exactly."

"I haven't seen him in forever, what if he's different.", asked Hayley.

"He is, but you can help him, Hayley I believe in you.", said Freya.

"I will try.", said Hayley. Hayley and Freya then shared a smile.

)000(

"So, Davina, you married Kol Mikaelson?", asked Bonnie.

"I was surprised as well.", said Davina. Kol rolled his eyes as Bonnie laughed.

"It sure was a bold move.", said Bonnie.

"So let me get this straight years ago both of you were on opposite sides a war, you both tried to kill each other?", asked Davina.

"They Succeeded in killing me and my brother, Finn.", said Kol. Bonnie smiled in enjoyment.

"Yes, so how the hell are you back?", asked Bonnie.

"Our Mother.", said Kol.

"Isn't she dead as well?", asked Bonnie.

"She was, then she wasn't, then she was again, then for a small amount of time wasn't, but now we believe she's dead, for now.", said Kol with a small smile.

"Next you'll tell me Finn and Mikael came back.", said Bonnie sarcastically.

"Well Finn did for a while, then was trapped in a pendant and then came back and then died once again. Our father returned thanks to Davina, but then proceeded to die once more. Oh and we have a long long witch sister Freya.", said Kol. Bonnie's eyes widened.

"You guys never seem to stay dead.", said Bonnie. "Pity." Kol laughed, Davina however didn't.

"Well, anyways, we need your help. Klaus had a daughter with a now hybrid named Hayley. But things happened and now they aren't allowed near her. Or near each other. An ancient witch called the Hollow got it's soul is split between Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, and Klaus. And it wants Klaus' daughter, Hope. We want to destroy the spirit, to do that we wish to trap it in a pendant and then destroy it. To do that we need four witches to give part of their magic to holding the Hollow's spirit in place. And you are a witch, and we only have two others. We will find a fourth though.", said Davina.

"That was way too much information at one time. You want me to put a part of my magic into a necklace?", asked Bonnie.

"Yes, I know you don't do too much magic lately, and it's not going to take away your power, it will only shorten it. And it's to help destroy the Hollow, a very bad witch. Please Bonnie.", begged Davina.

"I'll think about it.", said Bonnie.

)000(

 **Please Review, Thank you for reading. Again, I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	9. Chapter 9

So, I have a question for you all. I started this story as a random story to pass time, but I admit it's kind of all over the place and I have no plan for how I want it to turn out. So I was wondering If I could here from you guys. I could either continue this story though it won't be the best or I could start a new Season 5 story which will have a plan and work out better than this story, and will have better writing and plot lines. So just please review to tell me what you would like me to do, thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

So, I decided after I asked the question, that I'm going to sort of reboot, I planned out a sixteen long chapter story about Season 5 that will be way better planned out, better written, and will have more characters. This new story will have different story lines than this story. It will follow more of everything we know about the new season. It will have Antoinette, Roman, Declan, and even characters like Dorian Williams, Margot and Lisina (Two characters that we barely know anything about. It will focus more on Hope and wrapping up characters stories.

This new story's first chapter will hopefully be ready by Thursday, So I would appreciate if you guys could support the new story as you have with this one. And If you want I can continue with this story a little, please review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Larry1993: Do not worry Caroline will be in the story, but not in the first chapter, and her and Klaus will have plenty of scenes together.

Guest Review: Hayley and Elijah will have scenes together, and will still love each other, but if they become a couple, you will have to read to find out.

If there are any other questions go ahead and let me know, I have written the first two chapters of my next story, and If you guys tell me in the reviews that you want me to sort of finish this story, I will.


	12. Chapter 12

My new story is up it's simply called The Originals Season 5, please read the first chapter and tell me what you think. And to answer one question, Lizzie and Josie Saltzman have small parts in this story as well. Again please read and review new story.


End file.
